


A Matter of Meals

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tokien100 prompt: 'hunger'.





	A Matter of Meals

Sam walked down a lane. He'd had a busy morning touring a corner of the Shire finding which spots were most needful of having a beloved tree replaced with a sapling and a speck of Galadriel's dust.

A girl hobbit ran up to him. 

“Are you all right?” she asked. 

“I'm fine.”

“I've watched you all morning and you haven't stopped for a second breakfast. Aren't you hungry?”

“I got out of the habit.”

“That's no reason not to now.”

“And I should or I won't be a hobbit anymore?”

The girl nodded, gravely. 

Amused, Sam ate his lunch early.


End file.
